Kindred Spirits
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: Paul Lahote is the man whore of La Push, and he's proud of it, sort of. But when Leah's friend from college, Imogene Callum, has to stay there for a few months until a room and board form is all processed, Paul experiences some love and affection towards the pretty blonde. Did he imprint or is he just looking for his next lover? SET TWO MONTHS AFTER BREAKING DAWN! PAUL/OC!
1. Chapter 1: Unpredictable

**Chapter 1: Unpredictable**

**Paul Lahote POV**

Leah was bugging. Like seriously bugging me to fucking death. I tried to ignore her all day, but this bitch can never take a hint to just leave me alone and let me work. God, don't she has something else to do in her life besides mess with me? It's been two months, two long fucking months, since we had a little 'confrontation' with the Volturi regarding Jake's imprint, Mini Bella. Well, Ness. Same shit, but different generation in my books. And it's been almost seven months since we killed that redheaded bitch, Victoria. I'm sure that Leah has something else to do in her life. For Christ Sake's, Seth has something to do besides bothering to do this one, small favor of hers. Actually, where is Seth? I need that little pup to help me detach his needy ass sister. She was all on my case about allowing her college friend to stay at my place; my father's, Gene, house that I got after he pasted and now live in all alone except for the occasional slut that I spend my quality time with.

"Leah, I said that this isn't going to happen," I said again, more angrily this time. Leah glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"C'mon, Paul, please" Leah said. I smirked.

"You begging, girl?" I said. Damn, this shit is so hilarious.

"Yes, please" she said.

"What am I going to get out of this, Lee?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She scoffed.

"You know what, you whore? Forget about it" Leah said, angrily, turning on her heel.

"Lee? C'mon, don't be like this. Talk to me here" I called. She stopped and marched back to me. "That's a good girl. Tell Daddy what you want"

The guys laughed. Leah gave them the finger and they shut up, except Sam. He's the brave one.

"Ok. She's my friend from college" Leah began. I interrupted.

"Ooh, college" I joked. Embry chuckled as he waxed a car. I wiped my greasy hands on a rag as Leah told him off. Leah was in college now. She's at Seattle University studying to be a nurse like Sue because she's "bored as hell and want to make a difference". Yeah…. sure. I am really getting tired of this college shit now, what's so special? You can learn important crap on the streets and that's free instead of paying at forty grand a year on tuition. Oh, and don't forget the books and other stupid stuff you might need as well. In my mind, Leah is better off just working here at Uley's Automotive Shop for the rest of her life; the place where she is most needed.

"Anyways, she needs a place to live and whatnot. So, can you please let her stay" Leah said.

"Why?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because, she has no place to go, Paul. She's here on a student visa," Leah explained.

"Where is she from?" I said.

"Australia, why?" Leah said.

"An Aussie, huh? That's hot, I might try her," I said.

"Try her? Are you fucking serious, Paul?" Leah said, her voice rising.

"Yeah, if she's staying at my place, why not? Is she good? Because I heard that those Aussie chicks are freaks" I smiled. Jared rolled his eyes at me. Leah bit her lips to withhold her anger.

"That's Asians, you moron!" she yelled, her face reddening.

"See, Lee? Now I am not letting her stay," I said.

"Ugh! Why you must be so difficult for fuck's sakes!" she yelled, throwing up her hands. I chuckled at her antics.

"You are so sexy when your pissed, you know that?" I joked. She slapped my arm. "Damn, girl, you know I love that rough shit"

She growled and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Listen, please" Leah said, taking deep breaths in order to keep herself from phasing.

"Fine, continue" I said with a hand gesture. I was really starting to get impatient. I have to go have lunch with some ditsy blonde soon.

"There is a new paper to fill out for financial aid for room and board. She didn't fill it out and now she can't stay in the dorms because they won't allow it. She has money, but not that much and she just got a job yesterday at a restaurant. She only have to stay at your place for a few months, that's how long it'll take to process the form, ok?" Leah said. I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a few seconds; letting the information sink in.

"Why can't she stay at your house?" I said. Leah huffed.

"Mom said that she might make Seth turn into a sex freak" Leah said, her hands on her hips.

"A sex freak, eh? Is she that hot?" I said. Leah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I guess, I don't know. But it's not that though, well sort of. Mom said that having a nineteen year old girl living around a sixteen year old boy with crazy hormones will be trouble and Jeanie doesn't really cover herself after a shower, she just walk right into her room and if Seth sees that, who knows what he'll do" Leah said.

"She walks around naked, huh?" I said.

"You're not even listening, are you?" Leah said.

"I am listening, to the important stuff though" I clarified.

"Jesus, you are such a hoe, Paul" Leah said, averting her gaze to her Chuck Taylor's. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, Lee. I really am, but you shouldn't be saying shit like that to a man, especially me. You know that, right?" I said, softly.

"Yeah…" Leah whispered. I cupped her cheek.

"I'll do it, ok? Only because you are my favorite pack sister though. Tell your friend that she has to pay half the rent and some utilities," I said. Leah smiled then frowned. "What now? Is she pregnant or something?"

"No, I'm your only pack sister, dummy!" she said, smacking my hand away from her cheek. The guys and I laughed. Leah quirked a small smile. "Thanks, Paul, so very much. You won't regret it and your lucky"

"How is letting a strange girl stay in my house lucky?" I said.

"Now, Paul, you know that you let strange girls stay over all the time at your place. But at least she can cook" Leah shrugged then walked away.

"Who?" I said to her back.

"My friend, she can cook like Emily" Leah replied, leaving Sam's shop. I chuckled then got back to work. _Let's hope so, Lee._

* * *

I was at a nearby café on Arrowhead Boulevard with a very mouthy blonde named…shit…what's her name? Ginger? Gemma? Gertie? Fuck it; I'm still going to hit it. She had a big mouth, a really big mouth. I wonder if she uses it well? Hmm, only time can see, right? Nice boobs too…. yum.

"So then Molly was like arguing with this girl, I can't remember her name, but that's besides the point. Ok, so Molly was really loud in the club and the bouncer put them out and I was so pissed, like so pissed at her and then we got into a fight, Paul, honey. A big fight and I broke a nail, Paul, baby. That bitch messed up my one hundred dollar manicure, see?" she said, holding her hand out for me to look at. I didn't see a God damn scratch or cut or whatever I am supposed to see.

"Oh, poor baby" I lied. She withdrew back her hand.

"I know, Paul, honey. Anyways, how's work?" she said, examining her nails.

"Good, really good. We got this nice black Porsche in the shop that we're fixing," I said. Her eyes lit up when I said Porsche.

"Oooh, yummy. Does it ride well?" she said, gyrating her hips.

"You mean drive?" I corrected, transfixed on her hips.

"Yeah, whatever" she said, examining her nails again.

"Uh, yeah, it does" I said.

"Hmm, Paul?" she said.

"Yes?" I said, taking a bite out of my burger. She made a disgusted face. "What?"

"How can you eat that? All those carbs and fats. Yuck. Try a salad, baby" she said, pushing her rabbit food towards me. I pushed it back.

"No thank you" I said.

"Why? It's good for you," she said.

"Nope, I hate vegetables" I said. Seriously, I did, I really do. Can't stand them.

"But baby…" she whined, making that cute face that I love so dearly. I smiled.

"Sorry, no" I said.

"Okay, I be a good girl, but you have to eat it someday. I have to eat it, I'm on a diet," she said, nodding.

"For what?" I said.

"A new modeling job" she answered, sipping her water. Oh, crap, I forgot that she was a 'model'.

"Congrats" I said. She gave me a look.

"I didn't get it yet, honey. God, you are so, like, positive" she said. I rolled my eyes and stared out of the window. There was Kim and Jared, kissing in the drizzle like two lovesick teenagers. I groaned annoyingly and rubbed the back of my neck. Sometimes, I really hate how they are so lovey-dovey every fucking day. It makes me sick to the bone. No one can be that happy, imprint or not. Take my parents for example. Gene was faithful while Moira, my mother, was not. Ha, no wonder I am such a man whore. I guess I really am my mother's son. I can't stand that stupid, drunken slut. At all. Blondie was still staring at her nails and I was starting to het jumpy.

"Uh…hey…Gabby?" I said. She gave me another look.

"It's Courtney," she said, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder. Shit, how the hell I ended up in the G category?

"Right...uh…you want to leave now?" I said. She smiled.

"Are you taking me shopping?" she said, excitedly, clapping her hands together in the same way as baby Claire does. Really, girl, really?

"No. You want to come back to my place?" I said. She looked confused.

"For what?" she said, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. I ran a hand through my hair. Oh, fuck me.

"To have sex, girl. Do you want to fuck or not?" I seethed. She smiled.

"Yep!" she said, jumping up.

"Okay then" I said, putting a twenty down on the table. We grabbed our coats and went outside. Courtney whined as the rain hit her hair.

"It's frizzing," she complained, running a hand through it. Kim and Jared were walking back to Sam's shop now, hand-in-hand, laughing like they had no care in the world.

"Stupid imprints" I muttered, starting my truck.

"What?" Courtney said.

"Nothing, just nothing" I said, slamming on the gas, high-tailing it to my house.

* * *

We were halfway in the house when I put my hands up her skirt. She moaned in response and I picked her up by her firm ass and placed her on the couch. Her hands unzipped my jeans as I pulled off my shirt.

"You got a condom?" I said. She shook her hand.

"I'm on the Pill," she said.

"Stop" I said, snatching her hands away. She pouted. "It's too risky. We need a condom"

"No it's not, baby. We'll be careful," she said, kissing my jaw.

"No, stop it! Damn, Courtney!" I yelled. She jumped in fright, but stopped.

"Fine" she said with an attitude.

"Wait" I said, getting up and going to the mantel of the fireplace. I found a lone condom and quickly read the expiration date.

"Next week, until next week" I mumbled then head back over to Courtney.

"Found one?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that I have condoms everywhere" I chuckled. She smiled and took off her skirt and top, quite slowly, may I add. She wasn't wearing any panties and I looked at her in disbelief. Why didn't I feel that before? Oh well. I kissed her on the lips and she fell back on the couch, with me on top of her.

* * *

She was all sweaty, I wasn't. She was fast asleep and I was wide-awake, hoping that she can wake up and leave since I was finish with her. She liked to cuddle; I needed my space after just getting what I want. She cuddled closer to me, but I moved back. I'm not interested any more. I am now bored since I got what I wanted for the past week or so with her. It was time for a new girl to fuck with and this time I might do an Asian. I smiled to myself as Courtney cuddled closer to me, muttering stupid shit. I moved away until I was off the bed. I put on my boxers and tried to think of how we ended upstairs in the bed then a light bulb went off in my head. Oh, yeah, I literally fucked her up the stairs to the bed then did her doggy style. Wow, how can I forget that? Just like I can forget about any other girl I did for the past two years. I slumped down to floor and began to reminisce. I thought about my first time and that fantastic two weeks with Jake's older sister, Rachel. She was so stressed when she came down to visit, but by the time she went back to college in Oregon, she was calmer then a monk. I did that girl well, real well. She was okay I guess, kept scratching me though. Don't get me wrong, I am totally into that rough shit, but I don't want it all the time. I can be sensual, I can be sweet and savory, but no girl knew that side or got me to be that either. It's probably because I never let them; I always got bore after little fucks here and there. Maybe I'm selling myself out here? Maybe I haven't met that special girl that can curl my toes yet? Shit, great, just great. Now, I'm thinking about imprinting. Ha, like I really am going to imprint on some girl and be glued down to her and only her. Yeah right. Paul Reece Lahote will never be tied down to one chick in his life. Never. And no wacky shape shifter crap can do it either, no matter what the Gods or Elders says. I stared at the clock and smiled at the blinking, red numbers. It's four in the morning, meaning it's almost time for Courtney to skedaddle and for me to go to work. I don't trust that bitch to stay at my house alone. I've hid a few hundred bucks around here for a rainy day and if I let her stay here, she'll find it and spend it all on stupid clothes. Courtney mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, the covers slipping off of her, exposing her D-sized breasts and toned stomach. Her hair was in disarray and I smoothed it out a bit. She smiled and her eyes opened, revealing her baby blue eyes.

"Hi, baby" she said, sleepily.

"Hey" I said. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"You were so good last night. I'm so sore" she said, nipping my ear.

"Thanks" I said.

"Welcome" she replied. She stared at the clock and got up. "Got to go, baby. Photo shoot"

I nodded as if I understood. Courtney pulled on her clothes, grabbed her bag and coat then left.

"You need a ride?" I said, nicely. That is the least I can do after not being interested in her anymore, right?

"No, I got it" she said back. I heard the door shut behind her and sighed.

"Thank goodness that I can't catch any diseases," I said to myself, heading to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2: Aussie Belle

**Chapter 2: Aussie Belle**

**Paul Lahote POV**

I strolled into work three minutes early. Everyone was there, getting ready for customers and Jake was showing off new pictures of Ness to Emily. She gushed and smiled at the pictures as she played with her engagement ring that Sam got her a few weeks ago. They are getting married in the spring, April twenty-ninth to be exact, which is about two months away. I'm proud of them, it been too long with seeing them kiss and hug with no ring on her finger. They are happy and I hope they stay like that forever, only because Sam's my alpha. Well, Jake is too, but I don't follow orders from him only Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and four of the eight new wolves who are in school now with Seth. Jake has a little problem with me anyways because I did his sister, but I don't give a shit. I walked right past them to the lockers in back.

"She's so big now!" I heard Emily say happily as I walked by.

"Yeah, she's about four now" Jake replied. I ignored their ridiculousness as soon as I went through the door to the lockers. I took off my hoodie and threw it in my locker.

"Cute? Yeah right…until she bites you" I mumbled to myself. I washed my hands then exited the locker room, but bumped into Jake just when I was about to leave.

"Hi, man" Jake said.

"Hey" I said, walking around him and straight to the Porsche that I was working on yesterday.

* * *

I was underneath the Porsche, checking the fuel gage that I just fixed ten minutes ago.

"Hey" I heard Embry say.

"What do you want, Embry?" I said, tighten up the gage with a monkey wrench.

"I need some advice," he said. I scoffed.

"Always wear a condom, now leave me alone" I said. Embry chuckled.

"No, not that, well yet" he said.

"Then what?" I said.

"There's this girl at school" he began.

"Is she hot?" I asked.

"Yeah and smart too" he said.

"Lucky bastard" I joked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Her name is Aria and I like her, not imprint like, but I have this crush. I was wondering what to do," he said.

"Why are you asking me, ask Jared or Sam?" I said.

"I did, they said to ask you" Embry said. This time, I chuckled.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, so what to do?" he said.

"Be yourself, Embry," I said.

"Don't tell me that shit, man. I get all stupid when I'm around her" he said.

"Well then, act like Jake when he had that infatuation over Bella" I suggested. He laughed.

"Okay, thanks man" he said.

"Yeah, sure" I replied. I heard his footsteps walk away. When I was finished with the Porsche, I got out from under the car and came almost face-to-face with Leah.

"Hey" she said.

"What's up, Lee?" I said, wiping my hands off. She smiled.

"Nothing" she said, running a hand through her shoulder-length hair.

"What do you need?" I said. She bit her lip.

"Jeanie needs to come over now, they're putting her out" Leah said.

"Now? I thought you said in two days?" I said.

"I know, but they can't let her stay there no more, Paul" Leah said.

"So, what do you need from me?" I said.

"Your house keys. Jeanie just called me, saying that she's on her way to your house in a moving truck" Leah said. I sighed and ran a head through my cropped hair. I went in my jean pocket and fished for my house keys. I placed them in Leah's hand and she smiled.

"Thanks, bro" she said, kissing my cheek.

"No problem" I said. Leah dug in her jacket pockets for a moment then handed me a manila envelope.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as Leah walked away.

"Her deposit. She gave that to me last night to give to you. Five hundred dollars" Leah said. Scoffing in disbelief, I peeked in the envelope and there it was: five hundred dollar bills. I smiled towards the way Leah left and ran after her.

"Lee" I called out. She was in her Corolla and she gave me a confused look.

"What?" she said.

"The rent is six hundred and fifty. She gave five hundred bucks, that's enough to pay more than half of the rent," I said. She nodded her head slowly.

"No duh, Paul. That's for the rent and some utilities like you told me yesterday, remember?" Leah said.

"Yeah, but I was joking on that" I smiled. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Do you want the money or not, Paul?" Leah said.

"I want the money," I said.

"Good, now move aside or I'll run you over" she said, shooing me away as she started her car.

"Wait" I said. She stared at me.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, tell your friend that the back room is hers and that there is a copy of the house key on the mantel. Tell her to bring her own groceries and bathroom shit," I said. Leah nodded.

"Anything else?" she said.

"Tell her that if she hears a girl giggling or something in the middle of the night, to not get afraid, I'm just coming home," I said.

"From where, exactly?" she said.

"The club" I smiled.

"Are you really going to blow through the five hundred dollars that fast?" she asked.

"I'm not that stupid, Lee. It's pay day," I said.

"Right" she said, sarcastically then took off. I smiled as she drove away, shaking my head.

* * *

Nightingale Club was the hottest club in all of Seattle. Every hot girl was there and I was hunting for prey. Jerry, the bouncer, let me in as soon as he saw me. I fist bumped him as I went inside. I never needed to wait in line for anything. Ever. Everything was at my disposal: the women, the drinks, and the VIP area. All mine to rule. Girls were wearing short skirts and dresses, grinding to the beat of the music that the DJ provided. I like to come here alone, by myself because my pack brothers were too chicken to come with me, saying that I am wild. Pussies. The part about being twenty-one is to have as much fun as you possibly can before you get all old and gray. I walked up to the bar, checking out the merchandise as I did so. Dan, the bartender, gave me a quick nod as he prepared an order for this sexy ass brunette in front of me. She was about 5'8, wearing a lacy black mini dress and matching heels. I licked my lips as I watched her take a sip of her drink.

"Hey beautiful" I said, flirtatiously. She turned around and I smiled, wickedly. She was fine as hell and I knew that by the time the clock strike midnight, I will have her in my bed.

"Hey yourself" she replied, smiling.

"So, tell me why you are here, all alone?" I said.

"I really have no clue whatsoever," she said.

"That's weird, want to dance?" I said.

"I don't dance with strangers," she said, licking her lips.

"I'm Paul and you are?" I said.

"Fiona" she said, extending her hand. I quickly shook it.

"See, Fiona? Now, we aren't strangers" I said.

"Hmm…. well, okay then" she said. I took her to the dance floor and we danced.

* * *

She was giggling like crazy as I opened the door to my house. I rolled my eyes jokingly and she laughed, really loud.

"Hey, hey, be quiet" I shushed.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I have a room mate," I said. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"Cool, can he join us?" she said. I bit my lip seductively.

"Sure, but it's a chick" I said, truthfully.

"Oh, that's fine too. I never had a threesome with a girl before" she said. I nearly dropped dead with happiness at that point.

"Really, now? Your into that?" I said. She nodded and began to take off my belt. "Bedroom"

She purred like a cat and I whisked her upstairs. The back room door's lights were on and I figured that my new roommate was still up.

"Come on, Paul. Let's ask her," Fiona whispered.

"Nah, she'll be alright," I said. Fiona shrugged in my arms and I carried her in my room then shut the door with my foot. She laid on the bed in an enticing way and I kissed her. Her hands were back on my belt within no time and I unzipped her lacy dress. She was about to take off her heels when I stopped her.

"No, sweetie, I like my women tall" I said. She giggled and took off my shirt. We were half-naked now, only in our underwear, when I grabbed a condom from my bedside table as I slipped out of my boxers. Her fingernails were digging in my back as I slowly entered her.

* * *

My feet padded the hard wood floors as I made my way down stairs, my nose in complete heaven by the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Smell good," I commented as I entered the kitchen. There was a slender blonde in my kitchen, almost Leah's height, pale skin in a long black T-shirt. What the hell did I do last night? Did I have a threesome or something? Oh, right…. the roommate. God, don't that sounds like some strange scary movie or something? The blonde laughed.

"Thanks" she said, her Australian accent thick. That's sexy. Hmm…. maybe I can try her? I'm just going to ignore Leah's protests for not doing her.

"How long have you been up?" I said, taking a seat at the table. She flipped an omelet in the skillet.

"Since six in the morning, I had studying to do" she replied, crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Oh, what are you majoring?" I said.

"Environmental/Animal Science" she said. I nodded.

"Why did you choose that?" I said.

"Because animals and plants are important to our livelihood. When I was living in Australia, I saw a lot of things, animals dying out and plants unable to care for themselves. So, I did well in school and decided to come to the States to better my learning in the best school that supports my career" she said.

"Wow" I said. She laughed and turned around. I smiled as I stared intently at the plate of food that she put in front of me.

"Thanks" I said, looking up. When our eyes met, I knew something was different. Her eyes were a remarkable shade of blue and she had child-like facial features. They weren't prominent, but it was still gorgeous. She smiled at me and I felt at ease and content.

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled, realizing what happened. I got up abruptly, knocking down the plate and ran upstairs. I cursed at myself over and over as I paced in my room.

"Is something wrong?" she called from downstairs.

"No, I-I just forgot to do something. S-sorry" I stuttered.

"Ok" she replied. I heard her cleaning up the mess and I took several deep breaths. It's all her fault, stupid Leah and her favors. Damn her to fucking hell. My pacing got more irregular and Fiona stirred in her sleep. I calmed down a bit and sat down at the end of the bed.

"I have to ignore it, I have to. I just have to. I have to be better than Sam, be better than Sam," I whispered to myself. I took more breaths and put my head in my hands. "No bitch can tie me down, no bitch can tie me down"

My eyes were closed now as I concentrated on blocking out the imprint. I pulled at my hair and sighed angrily. Opening my eyes, I smiled evilly. I pushed it out; I just have to ignore her that's all. Ha, and you thought that old Paul Lahote will suffer this monstrosity that our Gods called imprintation. Fuck no. I felt skinny arms wrap around my waist. I breathed in Fiona's scent. Yes, that's al I have to focus on, sleeping around with sluts. Easy as pie. Phew. Fiona kissed my neck and I caressed her cheek from behind.

"You was incredible" she complimented.

"Thanks" I said, chuckling. Same shit coming from a different woman. _I'm tired of hearing this over and over. Maybe that blonde will be different. _NO! She can kick rocks; I have Fiona. _But God, that blonde is so beautiful and she made me breakfast. That scent of hers…. mmm…. I can't describe it; it's unlike nothing I ever smelt before. And no one made me breakfast before, well, besides Emily. No one, not even the sluts I slept with. _What is seriously wrong with me? IGNORE THE IMPRINT; IGNORE THE IMPRINT! Stupid self-consciousness, it's fucking up my mindset. Taking a couple more breaths, I finally ignored my self-consciousness and put on a brave face. I'm needed her, in this bed with this girl, and no imprint, no matter how good she smells or how kind she is will change that. I'm Paul Lahote, man whore of La Push and I'll be damned before I let a blonde bimbo try to settle me down. Damned!


	3. Chapter 3: So Not Gonna Happen

**Chapter 3: So Not Gonna Happen**

**Paul Lahote POV**

I waved goodbye to Fiona as I drove past her after I dropped her off at her apartment near Forks. I was at the end of the street when I saw _her._ _Her, _as in the girl that is now my new roommate and apparently "the love of my life", as if. She was coming out of a fancy restaurant. I've been to that restaurant, Dove's Lovely, for special occasions, like Emily and Sam's wedding rehearsal or when my Dad told me about his divorce to my Mom or when I made honor roll in ninth grade (before I found girls). She was wearing a waitress outfit and she huddled tighter in her small jacket as she watched the rain drizzle down in front of her. Her hair was soaking wet and I knew, right there, that I couldn't leave her out there, even if she is my…ahem…imprint, that is still no way to treat a lady stranded on this god-forsaken day. Didn't think I can as sweet as can be, eh? Well, I can be kind…. only when I want to of course. I parked my truck on the curb near her.

"Hey, need a ride?" I said. She looked up and smiled at me. Her teeth were bone straight and sparkling white, like the ones you see in a dental commercial, you know, like Crest or Colgate. She walked hurriedly to my truck and nodded. We were face-to-face now; I could smell her hot, fresh breath on my lips. Without thinking, I closed my eyes in ecstasy, never wanting this feeling to end. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped because I knew that I couldn't ever love this girl right. We are two different people. She wants to become this savior for animals and plants whereas I just wanted simple one-night stands with different women every night. Therefore, we will never work; it's impossible. _So why did the Gods made me imprint on her if I can never be the man that she probably dreamed of? _I swear; the Gods are so stupid sometimes. Opposites don't attract, do they? _Yes, they do. _Fuck, now I'm going crazy.

"Thanks" she said, coming around the passenger side. I opened the door for her and she graciously got in. I turned on the heat and she rubbed her hands together, trying to create warmth. I drove down the slippery road, catching quick glances at her every other second. She was so unique and doll-like. She was as pale as the Cullens and that confused me. Wasn't she from Aussie land? Isn't that country all hot and sunny? _Jesus Christ, Aussie land? Why am I being such a bigot or whatever? _

"You should take off that jacket," I suggested, staring at her. She gave me a look and I chuckled. "To warm up more, it's too wet"

"Oh, ok" she replied, slipping the wet jacket off. Her waitress uniform was damp and her arms were moist. They were well toned and nice. _My God, is this for real? How the fuck am I supposed to ignore this, this hotness? _I looked up at the sky. _Seriously, Lord, seriously? Damn you. _"I'm Imogene or Jeanie, for short"

"Paul" I said, nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you, Paul" she said, extending her hand. I looked at it and nodded in response. She slowly retreated her hand and stared at the road through the window.

"So…. how was work?" I said, trying to cut the awkward tension.

"Fine" she said, still staring out the window. _Just kill me now, please. _"Did you solve that problem?"

_What fucking problem…oh, right. Shit. _

"Yeah, thanks for asking" I lied.

"Not to intrude or anything, but who did it involve?" she said.

"Nobody important" I said.

"Was it your girlfriend?" she said. _Jesus, nosy much?_

"What girlfriend?" I said, taking a turn.

"That girl that you was with last night" she explained.

"Oh, Fiona? No, she isn't my girl" I said. She nodded.

"One-night stand?" she said.

"Yeah" I answered. She made a noise and I stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing, don't mind me. I'm just shocked a bit, that's all. You should be careful with those types of girls," she recommended.

"Why?" I chuckled, pulling up to the house.

"Because bitches like those have diseases. Don't want my roommate to get HIV, do I?" she said, getting out of the truck. My mouth literally dropped. _So much for the god girl façade, eh?_

"N-No" I stuttered.

"Thanks, for the ride and chat. It was good," she said, going in the house. I quickly followed. She was half way up the stairs when I asked her this one question that would change everything.

"Don't you have sex?" I said, jokingly. She turned towards me and smirked.

"Nope, I'm pure as the color white" she replied. And with that, she sashayed upstairs and to her room, closing the door loudly as soon as she entered. _Holy shit. What did I get __myself into?_

* * *

I was watching the game, football game to be exact. The Seahawks versus the 49ers. I was just chilling in the house with no care in the world, relaxing. There was no work today and my mind kept thinking about Jeanie, my virgin roommate. I couldn't just wrap my head around that. Surely a girl that hot would've gotten…you know, right? Is she some undercover nun or something? Why not do it before you get all old and crusty? It was nearly impossible to ignore the sort of thing. Well, according to me at least. Having sex was impossible to ignore after I had it for the first time when I was sixteen. After that first time, I became like its spokesperson, so here I am today, sex-crazed and proud. _Sometimes though. _Ugh, I really do loathe this imprint crap. Now it is making me feel all alone and depressed. _As if I needed her, as if I want Jeanie to be in my arms right this minute, cuddling up to me as we watched the game. Her beautiful scent within my lungs…God, have mercy on my soul. _Really? Am I serious? That is it, that is it! No more thinking about Jeanie, matter of fact, no more talking to Jeanie. She just has to buy a car or get Leah to drive her or something. I cannot do this shit right now, be a fucking chauffeur for…for…that girl! Ugh!

"Hey, Paul" I heard Jeanie say happily.

_Speak of the Devil…and the Devil shall appear. _I rolled my eyes and she plopped down next to me. Her scent was overwhelming my senses and I started to get dizzy. _Please Lord; strike me right now! _"What are you watching?"

I looked at her and damn neared died, right there, on the motherfucking spot. She was wearing shorts (yes shorts!) and a T-shirt with her straight blonde hair up in a ponytail. I fidgeted uncomfortably on the couch, inching myself away from her, but she didn't get it, she moved closer to me and began to eat some of my popcorn. _Christ…is you serious? _

"Football" I said, gruffly. She nodded then her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Football? You mean soccer?" she said, staring at me. Her eyes were so huge. _Dear Lord and all heaven on Earth, assist me in the moment of challenge. _

"American football" I said.

"Oh, you mean that they play with that oval-shaped ball thingy?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, fidgeting again, but she moved even closer.

"With helmets and all?" she said.

"Yup, that's American football" I said.

"Odd" she said, putting her head on my shoulder. When our skin came into contact, I bolted off the couch. "Are you okay, Paul?"

I put my head in my hands and sighed. _Is she trying to drive me crazy here?_

"Yes…. uh…. I don't like closeness, Jeanie. Y-Your really making m-me uncomfortable here" I said. She blinked a couple of times.

"Really?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…." I drugged out. She put some popcorn in her mouth. Chewing, she stared intently at me.

"Do you like me, Paul?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, pulling at my hair.

"Hmmm…it seems as though you do, indeed, like me. Is because I am a virgin? Do boys like you like something that never been touched before in such a way? Is it, Paul, is it?" she said, standing up from the couch. She circled me and made 'hmm' sounds as she did so. _What the hell!_ I swallowed hard and she stopped. She was near me face and I looked away. She was so short and slim. I just…. I just…I just wanted to wrap my hands around that waist of hers and never let go. _Shit, am I serious? Keep calm, Paul, keep calm. Ignore the imprint; ignore the imprint. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _I took deep breaths and Jeanie arched an eyebrow. "We can't have sexual tension, Paul"

"I know, so?" I said.

"We should stop hanging around like this," she said, looking down. "And I really like you too, roomie"

"What is up with you? Are you crazy?" I said.

"No, crazy is an understatement by the way. I'm doing a minor in psychology," she said. _JESUS, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!?_

"So is this some sick, twisted test or something?" I said. My heart stopped when she looked back up at me. Literally. Why does she have to be so cute?

"No, just using the knowledge of what I know. So…do you?" she said, changing the subject.

"Do I what?" I said.

"Like me?" she explained. I thought for a moment.

"A-As a roommate. I-I got to go. Bye" I said, high-tailing it out of there for the second time.

"You can't ignore, Paul! It's inevitable!" she called out, loudly. _Holy shit._

* * *

I went to only place that I can concentrate at and be calm: First Beach. The soft waves crashing on the rocks and the seagulls squawking actually made me completely and utterly relaxed. It made me clear my mind in order for I can think properly and get things together. The soft, cappuccino sand felt great beneath my Nikes. I was pacing now, exhaling long breaths, and pulling my hair. I bet it was standing up in all crazy directions, but I didn't care. _I can't believe that Leah made me the roommate of this psychotic bitch! I swear on the Earth, Jeanie has problems. Oh, "I'm doing a minor in psychology", yeah right, minor my tan ass. _Calm down, Paul. Just calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"I can't, I can't. It's too much" I said to myself. I had nothing else to do, so I did the only thing that I knew that will calm me down besides coming to First Beach: phasing into my wolf form. Before I knew it, I was running through the forest, tying my clothes to my ankle then…BAM! I phased into my grey wolf self. My paws hit the mushy dirt hard and my mind was at ease, finally. I smiled my wolfy smile, showing all my canines as I continued running through the forest. It felt good to be in my wolf form. I haven't been in my wolf form since last month. My muscles were aching due to the lack of phasing, but I loved it. I absolutely loved it. It felt good as the dirt went into my paws as I ran. My tongue lolled out and I let out a loud howl. In seconds, my pack brothers and sister were in my head.

"_No, false alarm. Chill_" I said in my head.

"_Something's up, Paul. Tell us_" Sam said. I rolled my eyes and in a flash, Seth was flanking me. He got a bit bigger and he finally grew in his paws.

"_Well, well, look at you, pup. Momma feeding you?_" I joked. Seth shook his wolf head and let out this weird bark/laugh mixture.

"_Paul_" Sam scolded.

"_Nothing is wrong, Sam_" I said, angrily.

"_Is this about Jeanie?_" Leah said. Damn her! I couldn't control it, I just couldn't, all my thoughts about Jeanie prior to phasing shown up, letting all my pack siblings know that I have imprinted. "_No freaking way!_"

"_Paul, that's great!" _Jared said, happily. He ran next to me and nudged my shoulder.

"_Congrats, man" _Jake said.

"_Whatever. I'm ignoring it_," I said.

"_What? Why?_" they chorused.

"_Because I don't need some chick controlling my life_," I said.

"_Paul, you knew that an imprint doesn't do that. If anything they enhance your life, make you seem special_," Sam said. The others nodded in agreement.

"_Don't tell me that bullshit, Sam. You know that imprints make you feel all lovey-dovey and ridiculously joyful_" I said.

"_And what is wrong with that?_" Embry said.

"_Shit, Embry, a lot_" I said, sarcastically.

"_Paul, just try to accept it, please_," Sam pleaded.

"_Really, Sam? Groveling? How pathetic_" I said.

"_No, it's not. Imprinting is only something that the few of us get to do. You are highly lucky" _Sam said.

"_Sam is right, Paul. I wish that I can imprint…. on Leah_" Collin said. All of us laughed, except Leah.

"_Hell no! Yuck_" Leah said.

"_C'mon, Lee. I know that you want all of this" _Collin said, showing us images of his half-naked self. Seth growled and the images disappeared.

"_That's my sister, you bastard_," Seth said.

"_I know, man. And someday, I will be your brother. So you better like me_," Collin said.

"_In your dreams_" Seth said.

"_Whatever_" Collin said.

"_Anyways, Paul, just try_" Sam said.

"_No! No bitch will tie me down, none! I am an independent man and I will be damned to hell if some girl tries to change that!_" I yelled.

"_Well, I guess that you better pack your bags, dude, because it's inevitable_" Quil said.

"_Like Emily's homemade steak potpie_" Brady said. We all looked at him.

"_Really, man?_" I said.

"_It's good and can we please stop running?_" Brady said.

"_Not until Paul accepts the imprint_" Sam said.

"_Well, I guess that we will be running forever_" I said, turning in another direction. "_Remember, Sam, no girl can tie Paul Lahote down. None_"

"_Whatever you say, man_," Sam said. Sure…. yeah right.


	4. Chapter 4: Edge Of Glory

**A/N: I apologize if it's too short. Had too much to do today, with school.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Edge of Glory**

_Keep making it seem as though nothing is about to change,_

_That you and I are made for each other,_

_And if my gut is telling me one thing while my head is saying something else,_

_Don't try to convince me that my heart is the key and my head is not,_

_I'm on the edge of falling for you,_

_The soft skin, the big eyes, the smile that you have,_

_You make it so hard to refuse._

_I'm on edge…. of you._

**Edge**

**By: Coltrane**

**Paul Lahote POV**

I had nothing else to do except to go home and be around that psychopath. But, every time I thought about her, my heart skipped a beat and oxygen couldn't fill my lungs. She's like my air now, I needed her to breath and function, but I just can't. I can't love her because I never experienced love before, not **real **love. I never got it from my father or mother or my pack. Okay, I did, a little, but only from _those people, _as in the imprints and Leah, on some levels. No one ever cherished me for the stupid shit I did, only the good. Doesn't people need support through hard times? Doesn't people need a friend or love when things turn out for the worse? Is it possible to love…me? God, I am really tired from this emotional shit. I need a drink, pronto.

I watch in wonderment as other people show love to their loved ones. I was always curious about that; always wanting to know how did they do it and why. Sure, I see people show love in my pack and I even did it…physically, of course. I always dreamed of being more than a sexual partner to a woman, but never could do it. I confess: I'm a pussy at love. I'm scared shitless of it and I think that is the reason why I have one-night stands. It's because I can't do it, I can't show true, undying love. And that's fucked up. My stroll back home was in no way confident. I was too depressed and edgy to walk my normal high and mighty gait. I was too confused. Why would the Gods put such a challenge on me? Is this a joke? I don't have time for this, for walking around like some weirdo on medication. I opened the front door and was greeted by this marvelous smell.

"Paul?" I heard Jeanie say. _Shit. Just kill me now, will you?_ "Paul?"

I huffed and stared down at my Nikes. "Yes" I finally said. I heard her feet padding closer to me. She gasped and placed a hand on my shoulder. When I met her gaze, it seemed as though everything was all right, like there was no worry in the world. _No. IGNORE THE IMPRINT; IGNORE THE IMPRINT!_ Oh the hell with it, I can ignore the imprint tomorrow, right now, I just need to relax. Her face was tearstained. Why was she crying? Without knowing, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She started crying in my shoulder. "If this is about the whole psychology test, I'm over it"

_Well, almost at least. _

"No" she said. Then what?

"Then why are you crying?" I asked. She sighed and broke us apart. My heart stopped fro the pain of restriction. _Ouch. _

"It's nothing important, really" she said, sniffling.

"Then why did you hug me?" I said. She averted her gaze and huffed, running a hand through her thick, blonde locks. _Since when is her hair that curly? _

"It was in the heat of the moment, Paul. Look, I have to check on the food" she said, turning on her heel. I grabbed her arm, gently.

"Imogene" I breathed. She turned back around and the tears flowed heavily down her pale cheeks.

"I-It's nothing, r-really" she sniffed.

"Bullshit" I said with an eye roll. I pulled her over to the couch and she cried harder. "Please…stop. I hate seeing girls cry"

"Yeah, sure, according to the man whore of La Push. Leah told me all about you," she said, sarcastically. _Did Leah cause her this pain? That trifling little whore! She's dead! _"Leah did nothing to me" she said, as if reading my mind. Hmm…. maybe we are perfect for each other. _No, no, no! Ignore the imprint! _Right, shit. Put on poker face, act like you don't care. Inhale. Exhale. Block the imprint. Inhale. Exhale. Phew…this is hard as hell. _Then surrender. _Hell no, I am not letting this small, crybaby heifer control me. _But she is nice and she cooked and cleaned and is forgiving and thoughtful and loving_. Oh, God, give me strength.

"Then who?" I said.

"Like you want to know," she replied, sarcasm and anger dripping on her every word.

"I do, swear to God," I said.

"Pinky swear?" she asked, hopefully, meeting my eyes.

"Pinky swear," I said, truthfully.

"Okay. I have a boyfriend, well had. He broke up with me," she said. _Yes, yes, yes! _Oh crap. No, no, no! Jesus, now she's single and I'm single and there's this sexual tension. Christ. Fuck!

"What happened and why did he break up with you?" I said.

"Because" she said.

"What? Your crazy?" I joked, lightly.

"I'm not crazy, I was just playing. It was an act," she said.

"An act? Seriously? So, there is no sexual tension between us two?" I said.

"No, we're just friends, Paul. That's all" she said.

"Good, so what happened?" I said.

"He wanted more from me, physically, and I wasn't ready to do that yet. He had sex with some slut at the university then broke up with me, saying that us being together was a mistake" she said.

"A mistake? Then why did he date you?" I said.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

"He's stupid," I said.

"I know, I think that he was using me through the whole relationship. I'm just going to be careful next time, you know, take things real slow and cautious with my next relationship. You know what? I'm just going give boys up," she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Like becoming a lesbian?" I asked.

"No, you wanker. I'm just going focus more on school now" she explained.

"That's good, right?" I said.

"It's excellent" she smiled and I did to for some odd reason. "Let's eat, Paul"

I nodded my head in agreement and she patted my stomach in a joking manner. _Maybe this imprinting thing isn't that bad. Maybe we can be good friends first. Yeah, maybe that and I won't hurt anybody and I can still be independent. _Which reminds me: I have to call back Fiona. I know, I know, I am a whore, but at least I'm somewhat agreeing to this imprinting crap, right?


	5. Chapter 5: The Haves and The Have Nots

**Chapter 5: The Haves and The Have Nots**

**Paul Lahote POV**

Dinner was pretty good, great actually. Jeanie made steak with roasted carrots. Even though I loathe fruits and vegetables, I ate them and they were surprisingly delicious. They tasted like chicken for some strange, but excellent reason. They were so crunchy and savory, I couldn't stop eating it. Jeanie looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I said, smiling from ear-to-ear. _Hey, what can I say; this psycho girl is getting to me. _

"You look like that you are enjoying the veggies," Jeanie said, wiping her mouth off with a napkin.

"They're alright, I guess" I lied, shrugging. _What am I saying? They are fucking delicious!_

"Stop fibbing, Paul. They are great," she said, chewing a carrot. I rolled my eyes and she shook her head, her blonde locks framing her delicate face.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, taking a bit of the steak.

"I roast them in chicken broth" she said, sipping her lemonade.

"Chicken broth, huh? No wonder they taste like chicken" I said.

"Exactly" she nodded.

"Gosh, I really am stupid or something" I said.

"No your not, you are just not that bright, Paul" she said.

"Not that bright? Are you calling me stupid?" I said, my voice angry.

"No, it's not that, Paul. Sorry if I offended you" she apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. For yelling," I said.

"Sure, sure. Are you done or do you want thirds, you little piggy," she said. Yes, this is my third serving. Waste not, want not, correct?

"No, I'm fine. Jeanie. Thanks for the food" I said, getting up. She shrugged and took my plate. I watched her nice firm ass totter away to the kitchen. _Jesus Christ. _That ass was unlike any other ass that I had ever seen or squeezed in my life. It was well toned and heart-shaped. I almost doubled over in horniness. Almost. But, I stopped myself because I knew that it would never work out between us. Never. I'm a whore; she's innocent. Not going to happen. I heard water running and Jeanie humming some song as she washed the dishes.

_A few more minutes with her wouldn't be bad, right? NO! Ignore the imprint; ignore the imprint. But she made me dinner… Ugh!_

I ignore the imprint and her sweet scent and exited the house. I had things to do and people to see. Meaning that I have to get my daily fuck, which is Fiona.

Starting my car, I looked over at the passenger side and noticed something: Jeanie's beanie. It was all black with some sequins on the top of it. I grabbed it and took a whiff. It smelled just like her, a beautiful vanilla slash rose smell. It was intoxicating and I wanted more of it. My inner wolf was calling for her body and her scent. My inner wolf accepted the imprint for such gratitude whereas I have not…yet.

_God, what the fucking hell am I talking about? I'm probably never going to accept the imprint. EVER. _

I looked up to Jeanie's room; the lights were on, meaning that she was probably studying or something.

Shaking out any thoughts about Jeanie, I drove away to the only person that will relinquish my retarded infatuation for Jeanie: Fiona.

* * *

Fiona's door was unlocked. I let myself in and closed the door behind me. It was a nice place; the loft interior really did the place justice.

"Hey, baby" I heard Fiona's sultry voice say. I smiled and walked into the living room. Fiona was lounging on the couch with nothing on, but a see-through lace robe. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing, just waiting for you," she replied, disrobing her only garment. She stood in front of me, naked, her arms out as if she's ready for my taking.

"You ready, girl?" I said, encircling my arms around her tiny waist. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I want to be spanked. I've been a bad girl," she whispered in my ear.

Smiling, I picked her up bridal style and she giggled. My face frowned. It didn't sound like Jeanie's harmonious giggle; it was a fake one. Is she even enjoying this four play? Does she even like me? Am I only her booty call?

_Is this what it feels like to be used?_

Fiona caressed my cheek and growled, sexily in my ear. It didn't felt right at all. Realization hit me when my body was finally accepting the imprint. I've fallen for Jeanie, in a way. Okay, let's just call it liking her; deal? Well, I like Jeanie now. I started to think that if I was here with Jeanie, she would be giggling her nice ass off and it wouldn't be fake at all. It would be sexy and shy and inhumanly cute. And when we finally make love, it'll be like Heaven (if Heaven was sex, per se) and I would be complete as well as her first and only. I wouldn't be Jeanie's booty call, and if she wanted me for a quickie, I would honorably accept because I would be in her glorious, blonde sex bomb, too cute for words, presence. This is all too fast and weird. I never fall for someone. Never. And here comes Jeanie, in all her goddess charisma, shining meaningful and life-changing light on this man whore.

"Baby, are you ok?" I heard Fiona say.

Nodding, I said, "Yeah. Cool"

Fiona smiled and my heart ached for one of Jeanie's smile instead. After this fuck, there will be no more Fiona or any other sluts in that matter. I am devoting everything to Jeanie and no one else. I whisked Fiona upstairs, my self-consciousness making me feel guilty as hell.

_This is wrong; this is ten times wrong. _But I have to do this; I have to. If I leave now, Fiona will now something is up and then she might harm Jeanie. And if she harms Jeanie, I'll kill that slut. We were in her bed by now, kissing, and naked. Her touches weren't turning me on anymore, but I faked all out it. I faked pleasure when she gave me oral sex and while we were really 'doing it'. I made sure she had her climax and I didn't. I lied to her, saying that "It's my turn to please you" and I swore that I saw disbelief in her eyes. She can't know that something is wrong right? She doesn't know that I am starting to crush on Jeanie right? That I plan to make Jeanie fall in love with me day-by-day until she want to marry me and then give birth my children, right? She can't know that can she? She isn't that smart, is she? (SPOILER ALERT: Boy was I wrong)

* * *

Fiona was smoking a cigarette as I was putting on my clothes. I have to take a shower when I get home. The smoke was really annoying and I gave Fiona a look as she let out a long draw of it.

"Going home to that girl?" she said.

"What are you bitching about, Fiona?" I said, angrily.

"Nothing, Paul. Just stating the obvious. You fucking her too?" she said.

"No" I answered.

"Sure. We should do this again," she said.

"Why does it bother you? I'm just a booty call," I said.

"No, your not, Paul. Your different" she said, swinging around the cigarette.

"And?" I said, lacing up my Nikes.

"I want to be your permanent bitch, that's why" she said, taking a hit.

"Can't do," I said.

"Why? You doing that roommate of yours, right?" she accused.

"No, Fiona. I'm not" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Whatever" she said.

"We need to stop this," I said.

"Why, Paul. Are you fucking her?!" she yelled. I stared at her and growled.

"I'm not fucking her, you stupid bitch!" I yelled. Her eyes widened and she got off the bed.

"Get out, get the fuck out! Go fuck that bitch, Paul, but remember, it's not over until I say it is!" she yelled. I got up and walked past her.

"Fine, it wasn't that good anyways. You fucking crack whore" I seethed, exiting her bedroom and her lousy ass house. I slammed the door behind me and I heard Fiona yell. "Psycho slut" I said to myself as I got in my car.

As I drove down the road, the rain that was once drizzling started to pick up.

_Damn!_

I stopped at a STOP sign and I looked over to Dove's Lovely. Jeanie was there, leaning on the door, watching the rain. It was the exact same place she was at when I picked her up the first time, so I decided to do it again. I made a plan for myself in order to get Jeanie when I pulled up next to her on the curb. I said the plan over and over in my head.

**The Plan**

**Kill her with kindness (all girls like kindness, right)**

**Say, "Good morning" or "Sweet dreams" to her**

**Smile, a lot. (Girls go head over heels for a flash of pearly whites)**

**Don't get involved with crazy girls—like Fiona (Yikes!) again. That means; don't cheat. I repeat, don't cheat.**

**Get any reason to touch a limb of hers, nothing inappropriate. Only arms, hands, or the face. (Sweet, right?)**

**Plan excellent dates when she want to date**

**Be a great man. Literally.**

**Remember the three R's-responsible, respectful, and righteous.**

**Study. For instance, romantic things, like poetry. Even though you hate it, girls dig it. (Side note: Make previous sentence motto, pronto)**

**Last, but certainly not least, listen to whatever she says, man. Even if it is boring and ridiculous, just listen.**

Suckish plan, right? Well, let's just hope and pray that it works.

"Need a ride?" I said to Jeanie.

_Wow, talk about Déjà vu._

She looked up at me and smiled. She hiked up her bag more on her shoulder and went over to the passenger side. I opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"I really need a car," she said.

"It's fine. I can drove you to and from work if you want, or until you get a car or something," I offered.

"Cool, thanks Paul" she said.

_Yes!_

"How was work?" I said, driving off.

"Alright, I literally had to babysit a seven month old for, like twenty minutes" she replied.

"That's bad, right?" I said. She shook her head.

"Not at all. I kind of liked it," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"You like kids?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, I adore them. They are so cute with their little bodies and cooing noises" she exclaimed, happily. I smiled and she gave me a look.

"What?" I said.

"You want kids, Paul?" she said.

"I guess" I shrugged.

"You don't, do you?" she said, frowning.

"No, no, I do, seriously" I said.

"When?" she said.

"Not now of course. Soon though" I said. She nodded.

"Aw, Paul. You want to be a Daddy," she said in a baby voice.

"Hardy Ha-Ha, Jeanie. Oh, I found something" I said, pulling out her beanie from the car's compartment. She smiled.

"Thanks, I was looking for this," she said, putting it on her head.

"Yep, I found Jeanie's beanie" I joked, laughing. She did the same.

"I guess you did Paul," she said.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I said.

"Like on a date?" she said.

_Damn, I've been compromised. Shit. _

"No, just roommates hanging out" I lied.

"Okay, what movie?" she said.

"I don't know, whatever you want to watch," I said.

"What if I want to watch a chick flick, would you watch it?" she said.

"Yeah…." I lied. She scoffed.

"Bullshit, Paul. I don't even like chick flicks anyways" she admitted.

"Then what do you like?" I said.

"Oh, you know the normal stuff, like porn" she joked.

"Really?" I joked back. She started to crack up.

"No, I'm kidding. Jesus, you Yankees take this to the heart" she said.

"Yankees?" I said, confusingly.

"Yeah, that is what we call Americans in Australia" she explained.

"And we call y'all, Aussies" I said.

"Cool" she said, shrugging.

"Fine" I said, biting my lip.

"Awesome" she said, coming near my face.

Taking a glance at her, I said, "Fantastic"

"Whatever" she said, flipping me off.

"Alright then" I said, smiling a little. See? This is the kind of thing I'm talking about, we can always joke with each other. Always. No matter if the topic is serious or not, Jeanie will always be a good sport.

"I hate you, Paul" she joked, smiling like a child.

"I hate you too, Imogene" I joked back, smiling brightly.

_I love you. _


	6. Chapter 6: On Lover's End

**Chapter 6: On Lover's End**

**Paul Lahote POV**

Jeanie and I finally agreed on good terms. We now longer had any weird tension between us and I am gracious for that. We were just watching the TV. But I wasn't really concentrated on _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_; I was more focus on Jeanie herself_. _She is the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen in my life. I absolutely loved how she can just chill and hang out. I really needed her, a girl that is calm and collected. No more fast chicks.

"How did you get to work?" I asked, bringing her closer to me.

"Leah. She droved me while on her way to school" she answered, putting a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear.

"How nice" I said.

"Yeah, she can be nice" she said, nodding.

"No way" I said, chuckling.

"It's true, Leah's sweet," she said.

"Whatever you say, Jeanie" I said. She stared up at me and smiled. All I wanted to do, at that specific moment was just to kiss her lips. Jeanie quickly looked away.

"Like I said, Paul, Leah's nice" Jeanie said.

"And I said, whatever Jeanie" I said.

"Whatever to you too, Paul" she said.

"Uh huh" I said, smirking. She nudged me and I smiled.

* * *

Work bored me out of my mind. I used to enjoy it, but now, I don't because everywhere I go, I miss Jeanie. I know that she's at school now, focusing on her studies, but maybe, deep down inside of her, she's thinking of me like I am thinking of her. Jeanie is my imprint and I like her, a lot. My genes are telling me that I love her, but I am keeping it at bay. I'm not ready to love yet; I have to wait until we both feel it. I think that that is the right thing to do, right? Jeanine is my love and she deserves someone that will cherish her. THE PLAN was going great, if calling doing absolutely nothing, great. You can't blame me, right? I mean, I had never done this before; it's all new to me. Paul Lahote is not the romantic type. At all.

The guys knew that something was troubling me. I guess that they can see it on my face or something. If I am really concentrated on something, I get creases in my forehead, so I guess that this is what they see, the creases in my forehead.

"Dude, are you alright?" Embry said, wiping his hands off.

"Yeah" I lied, biting my lip. They still didn't know, about the feelings I have for Jeanie that is. And I would like that to be kept a secret until we are together.

"Hey guys!" Leah yelled walking in the garage, Jeanie in tow.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Hey, Lee, who's this?" Jake said.

"My Aussie buddy, Jeanie" Lean replied, pushing Jeanie forward a bit. I growled and Jeanie stared at me. She smiled and I sighed.

"Hey, Paul" she said in her cute Australian accent with a wave.

"Hey" I said. The guys gave me a look.

"Nice to meet you, Jeanie. I'm Embry" Embry said, flirtatiously. Jeanie nodded her head.

_Great, she's not interested. _

The rest of the guys introduced themselves to Jeanie and she waved at all of them as they told her their names and whatnot. Throughout this little meet-and-greet, Embry was being a dick. He kept trying to get her attention and giving her winks. Jeanie looked disgusted, but soon she liked it or in my mind, pretended to like it because Jeanie can't like someone else except me, right? I know that she felt the attraction to me; I know I do, so she has to feel it as well. Jeanie and Embry walked off somewhere. I noticed it and I knew the guys did too. This is too fishy.

"You guys like Jeanie?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, she's alright" Quil said.

"Did you accept the imprint yet, Paul?" Sam said, out-of-the-blue.

"No" I lied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You better tell her how you feel before Embry sink his claws into her" Jared warned.

"She won't fall for it," I said.

"You don't know that, man. By the looks of it, they are looking quite cozy" Jake said. I instantly got mad.

"SHE DOESN'T LIIKE HIM, YOU DICK!" I yelled. Jake smirked and continued on with his work.

"Sure, sure" he said. I growled and stalked over to him, but Sam and Jared stopped me.

"Calm down, Paul. You have to calm down," Sam said.

"Listen, man, Jeanie will feel the imprint. You just have to wait, ok? You have to let her be with someone else before she finally realizes that she loves you and doesn't want to be with no one else" Jared advised.

"Even if it is with a pack member?" I said.

"Yeah, man. It'll hurt like hell, but soon she'll see" Jared said.

"But isn't going out with another pack member's girl wrong?" I said.

"You are right, Paul. I'll talk to Embry" Sam said. I heard laughs toward Embry and Jeanie's direction. She sounded happy. She was happy…with Embry.

"No, don't do it. I'll deal. She'll come to me, right?" I said, chuckling nervously.

Sam and Jared nodded slowly, still unsure.

"Are you sure you are fine with it, Paul?" Jared said, patting my back.

"Yes, I am. I can still be her brother or friend, right? And if you said is true, I'll have Jeanie in no time. She'll see it; just wait. She won't be with Embry for long" I said.

"But doesn't Em knows that you imprinted on Jeanie?" Quil said.

"Yeah, but the Legends didn't say anything about a wolf that refuses the imprint and another wolf likes her, right?" Jared said.

"No, I'm afraid not, but Embry is still wrong. You like her, right Paul?" Sam said.

_Yes._

"No" I lied, still wanted to keep my feeling a secret.

"Then why do you want her?" Quil said.

_Because I love her. _

"Because I just do" I lied again.

"Jesus, Paul, you are such a selfish, cocky bastard! I'm glad Embry has her and you don't, you don't deserve to imprint like Embry does! Go to hell!" Leah said then stormed out.

"Paul" Sam pleaded.

"No. I'm fine,"I said, leaving the garage. Embry and Jeanie was outside joking around and laughing. They became silent when I came into view.

"C'mon, Paul, chill with us" Jeanie invited. I was tempted to go, but I saw Embry's arm around her tiny waist and I became angered.

"No thank you" I seethed. Jeanie frowned and that pained me, but if she wants Embry, my pack brother, then she can have him.

"Oh…. ok" Jeanie said, sadly. I gave her a small smile, hurt in my brown eyes. Turning on my heel, I walked down the street, hands deep in my pockets, my heart broke.

_Soon…she will be mine. She'll see that I can be a good guy and a great boyfriend. She'll see right through my tough exterior. _

"It's only a phase, it's only a phase. Accept it, accept it," I told myself.

Rain poured on my hair and clothes and I walked down the bust street of La Push, my love with someone else. My heart in pieces, but I have to deal with it, for Jeanie's sake because some day, some how, she'll miss me and tell me how much she loves me and then we get married and have billions of little wolf babies. We will grow old together, surrounding by our grand children because fate brought us together to be together and it wouldn't fail, right?

Damn, is this what love feels like?


	7. Chapter 7: Nobody's Business

**A/N: Sorry that it's short! Writer's Block!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nobody's Business**

**Paul Lahote POV**

I shouldn't let Embry take her out, I should've told him that it wasn't okay for that, but I didn't. She looked so beautiful in her lace dress and that smile, Jesus; it almost brought tears to my eyes that going out for Embry made her happy. Jeanie is mine, not his. I don't care if he wants her. He has to accept the fact that soon she will be crawling to me and I will take her as my own. I have never back down from a fight and I'll be damned if I did. Jeanie is the only girl for me and I had finally realized that. I know that I did stupid shit in the past. And I mean really stupid shit.

They have been gone for over two hours now. The ceiling is getting really boring to look at. I rolled over to my side and sighed. I missed her. I don't know if that is the imprint talking or my true feelings about Jeanie, but I don't care. I missed her crazy Aussie accent and her beautiful smile. I know that Embry saw the pained look on my face before they left. What a bastard! He doesn't care about anyone, but himself. The downstairs door opened and I hopped off the bed then bolted down the steps. Jeanie turned around and jumped a bit.

"Jeez, Paul, you give me a fright" she said, holding her chest. I chuckled and walked towards her.

"How was the…uh…whatever?" I said.

"Not bad. Embry is really sweet" she smiled.

"I bet he is" I muttered. She had a bewildered look on her soft features.

"Are you jealous, man?" she laughed. I shook my head and went in the kitchen. She followed. "Yes, you are!"

"I'm not, Jeanie" I said, looking in the fridge.

"Uh huh" she said.

"No" I lied.

"Yeah" she said.

"Whatever, Jeanie" I said. She chuckled and I felt her arms go around my waist.

_Christ!_

"I'll stop going out with him if you want me too, bud" she said. My breath hitched and I turned around quickly. She looked scared. I didn't even know what was with me next after that because I kissed her. She refused at first, but soon got into it. It was great!

Fireworks literally exploded as our lips moved against each other. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I explored her mouth with my tongue and she moaned. Her hands played in my hair and I pushed her on the table. She didn't seem to mind and I began to plant butterfly kisses on her swan neck. Her breathing go erratic and I knew, right there, that I was finally doing something right.

Our make-out session lasted about twenty minutes. My lips hurt like a mother-fucker and I knew that Jeanie's lips hurt as well. She got up from the table and her eyes were wide.

"Wow. What the heck was that for?" she said, wiping her mouth. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well….um…..goodnight" she said, heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Jeanie" I said, smiling. She nodded and then she was gone.

My mind was racing from the adrenaline from the make-out. I couldn't think straight, I was happy as well. I had to calm down before I do something crazy, like ravish Jeanie or something. Does this mean that she won't see Embry again? Jeez, I hope so. Are we together now or something? Only one can pray, right?

I ran out the house and let the rain hit me. I needed to run for awhile to calm my nerves. I knew that I was sporting a big shit eating grin on my face. I finally did it, and for once in my life, it didn't feel awkward or wrong to take the first step. It was natural.


	8. Chapter 8: Here It Is

**Chapter 8: Here It Is**

**Paul Lahote POV**

The next morning came too soon. I was ready to tell Jeanie how I feel, but at the same time, I wasn't. A few hours ago, she was hanging out with my pack brother and now I want to be with her.

I trudged down the steps slowly until the waft of waffles hit me, then I stormed down the rest of the stairs.

_Now or never,_ I thought, entering the kitchen.

Jeanie was at the stove, in a long purple nightgown.

"Hey" she called out, her glorious Aussie accent highlighting each word.

"Hey" I called back. She turned around to face me and smiled.

"How are you? Are you hungry?" she asked as she walked to me. I gulped, bracing myself for the worst; however it never came to that. She stood on her tippy-toes as she planted a kiss on my lips. She tasted good, no excellent, like vanilla and chocolate at the same time. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

_Wow, that was easy._

* * *

We laid on my bed in each other's arms, her head on my bare chest as I stroked her hair. No, we didn't do **_that_**, you sickos. All we did was made-out and touch each other, or second base. I'm a changed man. No more man-whore of La Push. This is me, Mr. Faithful.

"So….no more Embry?" I said, hesitantly.

"We were never nothing. When we were at the movies, he saw this girl from his school and totally forgot about me" she said.

"That bastard" I growled. She [patted my chest in reassurance.

"Easy, Paul, baby. Why are you mad?" she said.

"He shouldn't just leave a pretty girl like you alone" I said.

"I wasn't alone. That girl that he likes talked to me, I had a great time. They're dating now because of me. I guess that all he needed was that extra push" she said, hugging me tighter.

"So, you aren't mad that you were basically a rebound?" I said.

"No, not at all. It was cute, actually. I just went out with him because you were acting all strange-"

"-no, I wasn't" I interrupted.

"-Yes, you were, Paul. And you should've seen his face, his eyes was all spaced-out and delirious. Adorable. Don't you love puppy love?" she finished.

Weird, Embry should have imprinted on this Aria chick when he first saw her. Hmm, I guess he's just a late bloomer.

"Wow, cute" I said. She got up, suddenly, making her hair curtain her doll-like face.

"Let's do something" she said.

"Finally, we are on the same subject" I said, jokingly, waggling my eyebrows. She yelped when I palmed her breasts.

"No, Paul. Not now. You know how I feel about sex, don't you?" she said.

"I'll be gentle, unless you don't want me to be" I joked. Her lips were in a thin line. Uh oh, I'm fucked.

"I'm serious, Paul. Sex should be special, with someone you love. My parents waited until they were married and so did my siblings" she said. I played with her hair.

"Did they? Gosh, that's something. Tell me about them" I said.

"Oh, that's right! We barely know each other!" she yelled then giggled.

"And yet, we're together. Weird. Odd" I said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, my parents, Ron and Helen, are wildlife specialists" she began.

"Oh, so they are like Steve Irwin or something" I said.

"Yeah, they actually work with him and his wife, Terri. We known them for years, we used to be neighbors, but they moved to Sydney, we stayed in the outskirts of Melbourne though, but we still keep in contact" she said.

"How long have your parents been doing what they been doing?" I said, playing with her hair.

"Over twenty-nine years. It's remarkable, what they do, I mean. That is why I want to be like them. I see them interact with animals and it's….wow. In Australia, our schooling is different. My parents always wanted the best for my siblings and me, which is why they sent us here to the States, for the better education opportunity" she said.

I smiled at her.

"That's some sacrifice" I said. She nodded.

"But it's for the best. I have two brothers: Lyle, he's the oldest at twenty-six, then there's my little brother: Benton, who's sixteen" she said.

"You miss them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I'll be seeing them soon, for National Day of Thanksgiving and Christmas" she said, smiling, then turned to me. "You should come, Paul! Oh my God, it'll be so much fun. They'll love you and you can see the roos and the wallabies and the koalas!"

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell is a roo?" I said, confusingly.

"Kangaroos, Paul. We call them roos. Oh, and the Tazzies or Tasmanian Devils. They're a snarky bunch, but you'll be fine" she said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yep. Please, Paul? Its six months away and it'll be fun. Your first time out of the States, right?" she said.

"Sure, why the hell not?" I nodded. She squealed and hugged me.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into? I'm a dead motherfucker as soon as I touch ground in Aussie land, her family will kill me. Slowly, painfully. _

_Oh, the things I do for the love of my imprint, man. _

_Fuck…_


End file.
